


Umbrella

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [92]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 8, M/M, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but it never stopped him from trying. He just hoped Yuta would be happy with it.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, from now on, I accept questions! :) You can ask me anything here, on Twitter ([Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)), on Wattpad ([Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)) or in email (pamacska24[@]gmail.com.). You ask me about my stories, characters or me even or you can just tell me anything you want but didn't dare this far. I'm also available if you just want to talk to someone about anything! :)
> 
> Today's fact: I actually really like the rain. I actually prefer it over any 30 degree plus weather any day. 
> 
> Day 8 - I brought you an umbrella  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Taeyong was awkward, to say the least. He always stumbled on his words when he needed to talk to someone, and he never said the right thing. Or did, for that matter. 

So as he was standing in front on the other's highschool, he was kind of afraid that he wasn't doing the right thing. Yuta and he had been messaging back and forth the whole day, with Yuta bitching about that he haven't brought an umbrella, but it was raining cats and dogs outside. Taeyong interpreted this in a way that lead him to that Yuta would be happy if he came for him and brought him home with an umbrella. 

Taeyong's school was on the other end of the city, but he was done earlier than Yuta, so he had time to go for him. 

Taeyong heard the bell go off. Now he couldn't turn back.

The people from different classes started running out of the building, some of them holding their bags over their heads and some of the luckier ones an umbrella in their hands. They looked at Taeyong with curiosity in their eyes and started whispering, but Taeyong didn't really mind them. As long as they didn't come up to him, he was alright. 

Soon he finally got to see who he came for. Yuta was coming out of the door with a frown on his beautiful face as he took in the sight of place. The rain was pouring, the water splashed up with every step the students took. His frown got deeper. Then he finally saw Taeyong. 

He was standing right next to the door of the school, holding an umbrella in his hand, and one in his other. He waved with a small smile. Yuta smiled back at him. 

He placed his bag over his head and with hurried footstep he went to Taeyong. Taeyong placed the opened umbrella on his shoulders and opened the other one for Yuta and held it out for him.  
"Hey" he greeted him softly, waiting until Yuta took the umbrella before he took the other one in his hand again. 

"Hi! How come you're here? Don't you have class?" Yuta asked, placing his bag on his back again. 

Taeyong shook his head.  
"I don't. And I just thought... I mean... that you would be happy if I brought you an umbrella" he muttered, turning his eyes away from Yuta and looked at the ground. 

Yuta smiled at him. He knew how easily Taeyong became embarrassed, but honestly, he found it endearing.  
"Thank you, you're a real life saver right now" he said gently before he reached for the other's hand that wasn't holding the umbrella. Taeyong interlaced their fingers with a small smile on his face. 

"I'm glad then" he murmured as Yuta pulled him away from the school door and started walking him away. 

"So what do you say we get food before we go to my place? You could stay until the raining stops or at least weakens a little" he said, carrying the conversation by himself. Taeyong wasn't much for a conversation partner, but he loved listening to Yuta's voice. 

And Yuta knew it.


End file.
